以身作則
}} Leading by Example is a Brotherhood of Steel radiant quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The Sole Survivor must cleanse a location of super mutants, feral ghouls, Children of Atom, mutated animals or synths with a Brotherhood squire accompanying. Possible locations * Beaver Creek Lanes * Eagle's Cove tannery * Harbor Grand Hotel * Kitteredge Pass * National Park Campground * Vim! Pop factory }} Quest stages Notes * The Brotherhood squire cannot be killed or harmed and will be ignored by enemies. (Can be chased down by synths while they ignore you due to being on good terms with the Institute, but still cannot be killed. 维吉尔 的炮塔和机器人会和他打起来，导致无法正常对话。核子世界的土匪也会和他打起来。) * 儿童会快速旅行。 * The Brotherhood squire will sometimes be chased by the tamed animals. * Paladin Danse will attack the squire if Blind Betrayal has been completed. If he is at a settlement and the player character travels to it with the squire, he will attack and most likely cause the rest of the settlers and other companions to attack as well. Again, the squire will not be harmed and will go for cover. Leave the area to stop the attack. * If the squire is taken to the USS Constitution, they will drag their leg around the ship, acting as if they are a pirate. Bugs * When doing Leading by Example on normal and being told to go to Bedford Station to clear all hostiles with the squire, you can clear all the hostiles and the quest won't end. When changing the time to evening so that new hostiles might appear, killing them still does not end the quest. The only fix is to load a save that was before you picked up this quest line. * Sometimes after completing the story for the Brotherhood of Steel, Lancer Captain Kells will ask you to inform him when you are ready to head out with another squire endlessly, preventing you from ever doing this quest again. After choosing the peaceful option on the quest A Loose End and completing it, Kells will get bugged and these radiant quests cannot be received anymore. ** after he bugs out will fix this and make it so Kells will give the quest again. * Whenever you talk to all the squires it does not progress. * Sometimes the game will crash upon entrance to College Square, making the quest impossible to complete. Consequently, the Brotherhood squire will continue to follow the player for the remainder of the game, making Institute quests with X6-88 impossible to complete as X6-88 will become hostile to the Brotherhood squire. * When sent to University Point the area may already be clear making it impossible to complete the quest. ** advances the quest and possibly is a fix to the College Square bug as well. * You may be tasked with clearing University Point of synths when friendly with the Institute, meaning the synths in the area are not hostile. This makes it impossible to progress with the mission. Compounding this, if your active main story quest is Synth Retention, you cannot progress with the main story as the Courser will endlessly fire upon the squire. Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests en:Leading by Example pl:Przywództwo przez przykład ru:Подавая пример uk:Подаючи приклад